A Backstage To My Thoughts
by kaminari-chan
Summary: one-shot fic. A letter of love and understanding... (ddc8ed to my friends jiaoxi and shei-shei and to their bestfriends)


**_Ei, guys! I'm back!!!! I'm just here to let you review something that keeps on roaming inside my head whenever I tried to write my story, FMIYE. So here it is! This is a letter of Meiling to Syaoran from Hong Kong. I can say that this is also going to be my letter to my best friend. (If I have the courage enough to give this to him.ü) Well, I'll just stop blabbing and on with the letter. Hope you like this one!!!! _**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Backstage To My Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hey _Cuz! _  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that you're surprised when you found this in your mailbox. Well, it's been a while now since I last snail mail you. (What's the use? People are becoming smarter that they even invented e-mail and cell phones!) However, for some reasons, my eyes kept on gazing at the pen and paper that's lazily lying in my desk.   
  
  
But, before anything else, I just want to make this letter a bit formal. So I'll start it by greeting you a cheerful _ 'hi'_. Hi! How's life treating you back there in Tomoeda? I know it's a bit weird since I was just with you, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol when you turned twenty-two, which is probably only two days ago. But, what can I say? Just like some old clich_Time surely fly fast! _ Does it?  
  
  
Feels like yesterday when we first met. You see, I was mad at you back then because you're the only kid that doesn't find 'play' very amusing. You preferred sitting in the corner, reading a _ 'Martial Arts for Dummies'_ as Wei offered you your hot chocolate. You're really eccentric in the past, I must say.   
  
  
And years had pass; changes in the places had been made. But your life stayed monotonous. (Don't kill me for that! I was just telling the truth, and you know it!) Well, who can blame you? I would also be like that if I were given a position like yours…_ a Li-clan Leader. _  
  
  
Unfortunately, (for you!) my curiosity gets the better of me, making me pester you and let you do some stupid things (and I'm very sorry for that!). I can still remember the time when you made yourself soaked and almost dead in exhaustion in finding my dear birdie. (Which you've found perfectly safe and well.) You don't know how much I appreciated it. I'm really thankful for that until now, because that incident made me closer to you. Made me fall in love with you…  
  
  
You're aware of my feelings, right? And I must say, I'm quite grateful that you were the guy. _Duh! _ How many guys in this damn world will not take advantage of the situation, if a _cute, sweet and witty _girl like me, start proposing to them? ^_~   
  
  
It's only you! _Just you! _ You never changed. Even if you did, it favored me more. You showed me how much you care for me. And even it's only my imagination; I think I passed through the barriers you've built between the world and yourself. (But Sakura brought it down for all of us! ^_^) I was really just curious back then because of your unfeeling quality, in which I bet is what also Sakura and the other girls saw in you. Thus, when you open up to me, I was really thankful.   
  
  
So you see, it's your entire fault that I fell in love with you! Sometimes, I wished that we never became close, but thinking it over gives me the creeps. For there's no other guy who has an aura like you: warm, protective and loving (maybe Sakura can come up with more and better adjectives than I! ü) but the point is… _you're really one of a kind. _  
  
  
And because of that, I truly think that you and Sakura is really a _match made in heaven. _ *nod* *nod* I was really happy when you told me about your unrequited love (which you presumed at first!) to Sakura. (That girl is really dense, sometimes.) I feel very lucky back then, for you can even just break our childish engagement, yourself. But because you're a Li-man, you still kept your promise. And I'm really proud of you.  
  
  
Speaking of Sakura, how was she? Please tell her that I'm sorry for not bidding her a proper goodbye, and just left her still unconscious (for the whole day, take note!) after you gave the sweetest proposal I've ever seen (all recorded on Tomoyo's camera for only ¥ 40, 000!). It was really sweet of you to do all that stuff! But I guess, it's no problem for you because its all for a certain emerald-eyed lady, ne?   
  
  
You see… Sakura had planned to surprise you by giving you a cute sweater that she knitted for two months as a birthday gift. (Which you immediately wear after the game. _Yuck! _If I remember it right, you're still sweaty back then.) Yet unfortunately, you're the one who bring out the bombshell to her by asking her hand, _ publicly_, at the opening of your championship game! But what staggered Sakura and the spectator (including me) the most is the carved heart with a _ "Kinomoto Sakura, will you marry me?" _ proposal at the center of the field and you kneeling just beside the heart. Man! Even the school administrators were so touched that they didn't even scold you at what you have done to their precious field!  
  
  
And as I've said earlier… I'm really proud of you. Even Auntie Yelan is! After telling her the news, she began to transform like your sisters! _ Would you believe that? _ Auntie, keeps on yelling kawaii while the elders' keeps on blabbing that you made the right choice in finding a wife! People here in the mansion are really weird like you.  
  
  
*Sigh* so that's it! I'm just telling you that I'm really happy at what's happening now in your life. I didn't write this to make you feel guilty. I just write this so I can move on. And writing this later made my thoughts, somehow clear.   
  
  
You didn't know this, but Sakura's brother been bugging my mind lately. You see, we've become close and he even visits me here in Hong Kong whenever he has time---which is suspiciously very often. (Yeah, I know what you're thinking… you're going to blackmail the poor guy by asking him his blessing at your wedding or mimicking the things he did to you when you 'stole' her sister away from him… _You scoundrel! _)   
  
  
Anyways, somehow, I can now understand what you've been telling me all this time. For now, I truly believe that I did really just love you like a brother. Maybe, you're brotherly care for me confused me, and I, being the---oh, so hopeless romantic, assumed that that's what people call_ true love_. Don't accuse me; I'm not the only one who assumed something like that! ^_^;  
  
  
Speaking of true love…_ I think I've found him. _ (Yeah, okay! Laugh as much as you want. You'll just receive your karma later.) And being my favorite cousin, I think you have the right to be the first one to know it. So what do you think about that?   
  
  
I'm now really sure of what I'm feeling for him. I admit I became blind to other things because of me---being love struck to you. (Who wouldn't?) Yet, Touya-kun is really a nice guy. (See? I even call him in his first name!) He made me open my eyes to see other things than you. (I don't mean it the wrong way!) He stubbornly knocks on the door of my heart, telling me to give him a chance.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ironic, ne?   
  
  
  
  
  
For I've done it with you. And now that I think about it, I feel stupid. I could see that you're heading a different road, long before I came to Japan. I can see it in your eyes… especially when you're with _her_. Oh well, that's what infatuation does to you when you're weak, ne? Making you blind and all.   
  
  
But now that I've experienced it, I don't want to make the same mistake I did before. I want to do this right, this time. I think I'll tell him what I really feel before some unexpected things happen. I've been in _the Nile_ River quite long now. (As what Tomoyo always told me: _The Nile is in Egypt. _) And I think I should now plant my feet on the ground. Your cousin's a grown up woman now. So be proud!  
  
  
As for now, I'm really happy that both of us found our other half. (Even though mine's a bit hazy, for I'm still battling with my mind if I should tell him or not.) And I just hope that this happiness and love that we feel will be forever. _You're happy, right? _   
  
  
So that's it! Just send my love to you're fiancée and to Tomoyo, also to Eriol. (I think you should convince him to follow you. He's such a charmer, but when it comes to Tomoyo, he became a melted ice cream under the sun! Don't tell him that! ^_~)   
  
  
Wow! Four pages! That's a very good record for me! So, this is it! I think I should stop right here for I'm out of paper and my hand is cramped. I'll write to you soon, ok? Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The one who's praying for you under the skies of Hong Kong,   
  
  
Li Mei Ling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**PS. **  
  
  
People here in the mansion were all waiting for your weeding invitation! So I think you should do it fast, or my ears will be of no use later on, because of their undying persistence, ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
**_So what do you think? Is it good? Or is it bad? I hope you'll review this one! (But no flames, ok?) I can't wait to read your reviews, your long and beautiful appraisals. (Quite demanding, ne?) And if you didn't understand about __ the nile_ river, it's _denial_, ok? Anyways, so what do you think of Meiling? At first, I just want her to keep on fighting her feelings to Syaoran, but as I think about it, I changed my mind. As I've said on the author's note above, this is not just some kind of letter I wrote for just you to review. But this letter really comes from the bottom of my heart and is dedicated to my best friend who's now happy with his other half. (No! they're not married yet! He's only 19 and his girlfriend is only 18!)   
  
  
And I also want to dedicate this to my friends: Jiao Xi and Shei-shei! (It's really hard if your best friend just see you as a friend, ne?)  
  
  
So that's it! Maybe I'll write another story but don't worry, I'm now in chapter 8 of FMIYE and in Chapter 7 of the LM so you don't need to fret, ok? Ü Thank you again for reading this one! I love you all!!!!!   
  
  
**


End file.
